TTG:Time to grow
by Laven-Soki-Forever
Summary: Lavi helps Allen to grow Taller..but is it really helping?


**I actually wrote this on Wattpad but I'm submitting it on here so here you go~Enjoy!**

"Allen...why are so short?" Lavi asked one fine morning, taking the poor British boy by surprise and choke on his breakfast.  
"W-what?" Allen said, coughing still.  
"Well i mean...I've known you for about a year now and you haven't grown...ya know," Lavi asked with a idiotic smile.  
"SHORTY ALERT!" Lavi suddenly yelled at the top of his lungs so that EVERY body could hear, which of course everyone did and turned around to look at those two in wonder, with a couple of glares.  
"L-lavi! What are you doing, yelling in the morning?!" Allen scold Lavi then began to shove more food in his mouth, one because he was still hungry and two..maybe it's was because he didn't to talk about his height right now..or ever. He was hoping that Lavi would go away if he saw his mouth was full of food and couldn't talk at the time but instead Lavi stayed there waiting for him to answer or give a comeback. Allen finished his food and got up to throw away his trash while Lavi stayed at the table thinking that Allen would come back to him...But he didn't. Instead Allen speeded out of the cafeteria. When Lavi noticed this he ran after Allen, "H-HEY ALLEN YOU-!"

"Awwwwwwwweeee Allleeeeeenn why'd ya leave me there like that?" Lavi whined at Allen. They were in the library. Allen was trying to pay attention to his book he had randomly pick off of the ground and Lavi, in front of him, was pouting at him for running off that morning. Allen narrowed his eyes at the book and leaned closer hopefully sounding out Lavi, well that was the intention. "Y'know...i know some ways to make you grow."Lavi said sitting crossed-legged on the chair, crossing his arms like a smart person. And to Lavi's plan, Allen head perked up behind the book. Lavi hid his grin. "Yep...I sure do." Lavi waited...1...2...3...4...5-"REALLYHOW?!" Allen slammed the book down looking at Lavi seriously. "Well it's not free~" Lavi sanged. "I don't care just make me taller!" 'And then lets see who is the bean sprout here!' Allen thought to him-self.

Lavi showed his grin. "Well...y'know how me and Yuu call you bean sprout?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I got some ideas..."

"Ideas? W-wait I thought it was something you knew about..." 'Oh god, what did i put my-self into?..'

"NoIliedaboutthat buuuuuut wanna try out my ideas?" Lavi said the first part quickly and slowed down at the end.

"Ummm..well actually if it's not actually facts-"

"Oh come on Allen! You want to grow right? You could at least try."

Well that _was_ true...

"Ummm...okay."

Lavi had won.

~(-_-)~

"Okay, idea numbah one: singing to the sprout!" Lavi said proudly.

"HEY IT'S ALLEN! And what will singing do?"

"Oh ho~ You aren't the one singing Alley-chan, you will be listening. It says that plants, such as Bean sprouts, grow if you sing to them."

"I'm not a plant Lav-"

"OHHHHHHHH~GROOOOOW MY LIL PLANT, DONT STAY SO SHORT, ITS NOT GOOD ENOUGH! GROOOOOOOOOW MY LIL SPROUT. GROOOOW UNTILL YOU REACH JACK'S THE BEANSTALK'S! GROW! GROW!" Lavi sanged loudly Allen's ear.

"LAVI I DON'T THINK IT'S WORKING NOW SHUT UP OR YOU'LL TURN ME DEATH GODDAMMIT!" Allen yelled at Lavi, covering his ears.

Lavi stopped and thought..."Okay time for idea number two: Water!"

"Um what?"

"Well some says that plants don't grow because they don't get enough water and you eat a lot but do you drink a lot? Probably not."

"Lavi...how many times do i have to tell you I'm not a plan-"

"Come on Allen! To the bath tub!" Lavi hand shot out for Allen's arm.

"W-waiiiit WAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!" Allen screamed as he was dragged by Lavi.

Lavi shoved Allen in the bathroom. "W-wait Lavi! I'm not a plant. I'm not gonna grow like this!"  
"You never know unless you try Allen~" Lavi said enjoying Allen's futile attempts to get out.  
Lavi shoved Allen in the bathtub, "Yuu Now!"  
Out of nowhere Kanda popped out and pined Allen in to the tub.  
"You call me that again, I'll fucking kill you." Kanda said to Lavi. Kanda strapped Allen onto the tub with some string. Kanda got out, " There done...you owe me.." Kanda growled and walked away. Lavi chuckled he didn't know how he got Yuu to agree with it but he did...but then again Blackmail was a bitch.

Lavi turned on the water, soaking Allen's clothes. "L-lavi let me GO!" Allen struggled hoping the rope would loosen. " Tch tch Sprout I'm helping you grow..." Lavi said eyeing Allen's body. " Like hell you are!" Lavi was surprised Allen curse. "Ooooo Ally-chan said a bad word~" Allen look at Lavi, "Stop treating me like a kid Lavi or I will bite you're goddamn head off..." Allen said glaring a Lavi. Lavi hid his smile, "Awwee your mad at me..I'm just trying to help." Lavi faked tears and a hurt look. Allen looked away feeling guilty," I'm sorry..that I yelled but please get me out...I'm cold." Allen said quietly. "I am sorry but..." Lavi's eye traveled toward Allen's chest, "but I think it's time to postpone my ideas for a bit."

Allen looked at Lavi in question, "What-" Was all Allen could say before Lavi's lips crushed onto his. Lavi's hand went to turn off the water and the other went to Allen's shirt and un-button it. "L-lavi..what..are..yo-" Lavi deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring Allen's delicious mouth. "Mmmmm.." Was all the reply Lavi needed to continue. His hand touched everywhere on Allen's chest. Lavi found out that Allen was pretty sensitive which made things even more fun~

"Gaah!" Allen gasped as Lavi's big hand explored Allen's wonderful body. Their kiss had began to be more intense when Lavi hopped on top of Allen to join him in the tub. Lavi threw Allen's unbutton shirt away from them to reveal Allen's perfect chest. Allen shivered as the cold air hit his chest, 'Damn wish he added more water. Maybe I wouldn't be so cold!'

After making out for a while Lavi stopped and stared at what was below him. Allen's face was flushed, he was panting loudly-with his mouth opened oh-so-everly sexy-his eyes was half opened, gray eyes that glittered and made Allen's face more sexy. (Pftahahaha!..Sorry just needed to laugh.) Allen's white fluffy hair was now half wet. Then there was Allen's chest, his pink purp nipple looked so irrestible. Lavi licked his lips just at the thought of what he could. Lavi eyes went lower and a smirk slowly formed on his face as he noticed a bump in Allen's pants.

He looked up at Allen, who's eyes was following him, and revealed his evil smirk. He hovered his hand over the bumb, daring Allen to do something. "Hey Alleenn~ How 'bout we make a deal..."  
Lavi eyes went back down on Allen's bumb then back on his face.  
"I'll untie you...if you don't run."  
Lavi nodded towards Allen's hand.  
"Deal?"  
Allen made a small sound as Lavi hand slowly unzipped Allen's pants. Lavi lowered himself closer to Allen so that Lavi was next to Allen's ears.  
"Deal?" Lavi asked again with lust.  
Allen slowly nodded. Fuck his pride, if he did run he'll be running half naked and half soaked. Fuck him right now.

Lavi's hand retreated and went to untie Allen. When Allen's hand was free he tackled Lavi. Lavi looked up at Allen who was sitting on top of him. Allen went down to suck Lavi's neck. He didn't know what happen to him but man, this felt good. One of Allen's hand rested on Lavi's chest and the other was playing with Lavi's hand. Lavi grinned slightly. He swore...he will never regret this, oh definitly not. (Input evil laugh here.) Allen licked and sucked until Lavi's free hand push Allen away. Lavi sat up and took off his shirt. Allen blushed deeper and looked away. "Nah uhh~ Allen." Lavi hand forced Allen to look at him.

"We're just getting started."

**Well there you go! Nope yaoi-ness not done and yep next chapter is yaoi too...Just thinking about it...Mwahahaha...I was going to finish this chapter but my mom was giving me weird looks...So I hope you enjoy and pray that I'll write the next chapter soon.**

**~Soki**


End file.
